Connect
by Super Special Awesome Sensei
Summary: Of all the times to be pulled over, it just had to be when Naruto was a sobbing mess after finding his boyfriend cheating on him. But who the hell is this cop anyway? Naruto drabble


**Connect**

Naruto tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him, but the constant stream of tears was blurring his vision badly. He knew he shouldn't be driving at night in his current state, but like hell he was going to stay a minute longer at Sai's place, especially when there was another man in there sucking his boyfriends fucking dick.

He let in a sharp breath as the memory flooded his memory again. God dammit it hurt. Naruto was planning to ram the door down and smash whoever the asshole was, but he was too shocked to move. When Sai had turned his flushed face to the window and found Naruto peeking through, Naruto just ran straight for his car and drove away.

"Shit…" He sobbed, "I should have smashed… both of their faces in!" Naruto shouted, wiping his eyes furiously.

The momentary blindness caused him to swerve off side, but he straightened quickly with a curse. He sped up, desperate to get home as quick as possible.

Of course, the sounds of sirens roared from behind him. Naruto checked the rear-view mirror and moaned in despair.

"Dammit! Please, not now. Any other time but now." He slowed to a stop and parked to the side, trying his best to wipe the evidence of his tears away.

The person in the police car was taking there sweet ass time getting out, which was fine for Naruto. It gave him more time to calm down his breathing and to stop crying like an idiot. He dug his wallet out of his pocket and got ready to hand his drivers licence to the cop. Home, alcohol and sleep were the only things on his mind right now.

Checking his mirrors, Naruto finally saw someone step out of the car. Naruto looked at his window sadly, he really didn't want to lower it and let who ever this was see him with tear streaks. Wasn't much he could do though, so he slowly wound it down grudgingly.

"Evening sir," The cop spoke in a cocky tone, "mind explaining why you were swerving everywhere and speeding twenty kilometres over the speed limit?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Wanted to get home, sorry won't happen again." His voice cracked but he made sure to not look anywhere but at this guy. He handed over his licence.

He hissed when a flash light was shined right onto him. "Uzumaki is it? I've heard that name before. Hey wasn't your dad Minato?"

Naruto nodded, not happy where this conversation was headed.

The flash light was gone, "Yeah! He was the top fire-fighter in Konoha. Great man, he saved my dads life once y'know? Him and my old man use to be good friends actually." The cop sighed. "It's sad what happened to him, Minato was a really cool guy, pretty awesome hair too and… Hey, are you alright?"

No he was not alright! He just got cheated on, pulled over by a babbling cop who so happens to be talking about his dead father! Naruto was fucking pissed and now he felt like a complete idiot crying in front of this moronic stranger.

Naruto heard the other open the door and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Dude, sorry, no mouth filter." He sighed, handing back Naruto's licence "Rough night?"

He took it back, and turned to see the cops face. "Got no idea."

"One sec." The cop got up. "Don't drive off, or I'll arrest you." It was said seriously, but Naruto could hear the teasing remark behind it.

Naruto scoffed.

When the guy paced back he handed Naruto a drink. "Just bought it five minutes ago," He grinned, the weird red fangs on his cheeks stretching. "It's a hot chocolate."

Naruto took it cautiously and raised a brow at the other. "Aren't you meant to be, I don't know investigating why I was speeding and driving like a lunatic? Or anything?"

The guy laughed at him. "Something like that, but well," He shrugged. "I know that look on your face, so it's safe to say that I can understand what's happened."

Naruto didn't really know what to say, so he took a sip of his drink to ease off his embarrassment. Sweet.

"I'm Kiba by the way." He grinned.

Naruto smiled, "Like lots of sugar in your drinks?"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, Should have warned you I guess."

"Nah, I have a sweet tooth too." Naruto's phone started going off on the passenger seat beside him, picking it up he just stared at Sai's name with a blank face.

Moments past before it stopped ringing, and a message came up letting Naruto know that he now had one new voice message.

Kiba shuffled beside him. "I can arrest him for you," Kiba said quietly "If you're interested."

Naruto sniffled and laughed, tossing his phone back onto the seat. "S'all good, a friend of mine will do worse when she hears about it."

Kiba cleared his throat "Hey, my shift is pretty much over. Wanna get a cup of coffee? Since you took mine." His cocky tone was in check.

"You gave it to me moron." Naruto laughed.

"Tch whatever, you practically snatched it out of my hand." Kiba started walking back to the cruiser. "Start driving, straight this time."

Whatever, he was driving straight. Kinda. "Heh, Thanks Kiba." Naruto closed his door and started driving. Not really knowing what the hell he was doing. He hadn't even known this guy for more then five minutes and he's about to have coffee with him. Guess the alcohol is gonna have to wait til later then.

**End**


End file.
